In Steven Universe's Universe?
by NatWutz
Summary: Starts within the episode 'Cheeseburger Backpack' Steven finds me battered and bruised on the beach, I get adopted and we go along the episodes of Steven Universe. There may also be a sub-plot of how I ended up in the condition, it goes on from there. Inspired by the fanfiction 'I'm Mirabelle Universe' I have knowledge up to the episode 'Hit the Diamond' in the story.
1. Who's this?

**Authors note: Hi, I am just starting this and it is my first fanfiction. I am 14 years oldas of writing and still in high school so I am sorry in advance for anything wrong (grammar, punctuation, spelling, ect) Thanks for reading! The cartoon Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosshhhhh! My new wacky sack comes today! Its gonna have all those new pockets and it'll look really cool and everything! I wonder what the Gems will think? They will probably be falling over at how amazing my new backpack is!" Steven frantically shouted as he burst out the door and ran down the beach.  
Jumping on a rock he began to sing to himself about the Mailman bringing him the mail. As if on cue, it happens! The Mailman turned around the corner looking confused and muttering if he had got the right address. Seeing Steven quickly assured him that people did indeed livethere.

"Hi Mr Mailman! Have you got my new wacky sack!" Steven blurted out before the guy could even open his mouth.  
"Uh, I should do?" He said as he rummaged through his satchel. After pulling out various items, Steven said "I'm Steven!" The Mailman instantly looked relieved as he saw a large brown package with the words **ADDRESS TO STEVEN UNIVERSE** on the front.

"Aww yeah! This is gonna help me save the world!" He shouted after seeing the package.

"It is?" The mailman questioned with an unbelieving look on his face, Steven didn't seem to notice though.  
"Yeah!" Steven then briefly explained how the wacky sack would help him on missions.  
"You know how you can save my world?" The mailman queried.  
Steven looked up at him with stars in his eyes "How?"  
"Sign here please" the mailman laughed.  
"Ok! Thank you for the wacky sack!" Steven told him as he signed his name. Steven saw the house flash and blurted "The Gems are back! Gotta go!" Steven then grabbed the package and left.

Jogging back to the temple, Steven noticed a lump on the beach in the distance. Curiosity won over excitement and he began to walk over to the thing. As he neared it, it began to become obvious that it was a boy. Steven began to walk a bit faster.  
By the time he was by the boys side he could tell that he was around the same age as he was. The boy was about 5'5 in height and a medium build. He had thick bushy eyebrows and a average face. His hair was brown and it was all roughed up like the rest of him. He wore a torn plain red t-shirt and some khaki shorts, also torn. The boy had no shoes or socks on either.

Steven was shocked and instantly dropped his package and shouted "GARNET, AMETHYST, PEARL! COME HERE QUICK! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" At once, the three Gems bolted out of the house, Garnet in the lead, towards Steven and the boy. They were shocked to see the state the boy was in, even Garnet had her mouth slightly agape. Pearl hollered "OH MY GOSH STEVEN ARE YOU OKAY!?" Pearl was worried that something or someone had attacked Steven and this other kid.

"I'm fine Pearl, look at him." Steven calmy pointed out.  
"What happened." Garner asked, stoic again after recovering.  
"I don't know Garnet, I was just walking and saw him so I walked over to see if he was alright and then I called for you guys!" Steven blubbered.  
"Thank you Steven. Gems, lets get this boy inside and comfy."

"Will he be okay?" Steven worriedly asked. Garnet was still for a moment, seemingly checking her future vision for answers.

"He should be fine Steven" Garnet replied.

"Should?"

"He will be fine" Garnet corrected. Garnet then proceeded to lay the boy on the sofa until Steven stopped her

"He can sleep in my bed!"

"You are too kind Steven" Garnet told him whilst letting loose a small smile. She then went upstairs and placed the boy in Stevens bed. "When he wakes, we will check if he is damaged too much, feed him, let him wash if he is able and then give him some new clothes. Is that good Steven?"

"Yeah, I hope he is okay..."

"Me too."

* * *

 **So thats it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and review! Constructive critisicm is allowed but random hate posts will not be tolerated. =) Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Where am I?

**Authors Note: Hi again! This is chapter 2 of In Steven Universe's... Universe? Hope you enjoy! The cartoon Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 _Where am I?_ The boy began to get up only to collapse again from pain in his chest. _Okay, something happened and I am in a bed. Hm. Where though?_ His eyes were still shut and as he tried to open them he was blinded by sunlight. _Agh! Damnit. So I'm stuck in a bed unable to see properly in a place I don't even know... Crap._ Fear began to settle in. His eyes slitted open. He could see a roof, it looked... off. Opening his eyes further he saw more, he managed to lift his head and what he saw shocked him.

 _What... the... heck? Everything looks hand drawn? Wait, is that? Crying Breakfast friends? WHAT THE HECK._ He managed to sit up with some effort. Suddenly he heard a yell, it sounded like... Steven? This was all too weird, it was overwhelming his mind! He passed out.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! I think he is waking up!" Steven shouted. The Gems rushed over just in time to see him pass out. "Oh... False alarm"

"He will most likely wake up soon, Pearl, make him some soup." Garnet commanded

"Okay Garnet! It will be a broth of carr-"

"Now, Pearl." Garnet said.

"Oh, yes, sorry." Pearl agreed.

"I'll just sit here watching TV to greet him when he wakes." Steven said kindly.

"Yeah man, just be sure not to pounce on him as soon as he wakes." Amethyst joked.

"I won't" Steven said then smiled his unique smile, then everybody laughed.

About 10 minutes passed, then Steven heard a mumble. Then the boy shifted and woke from his slumber. His eyes cracked open and he saw Steven's face above his own. "AGH! GET OFF!" He yelled. Steven immediately moved away.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking to see if you were awake!" Steven said honestly. The words might as well have not been said as they fell on deaf ears, the boy was just staring at him. Steven was oblivious to his thoughts as they sat in a silent staring match.

 _It's Steven?! But he is only in the cartoon?! This can't be real, someone must have drugged me. Injected me full of LSD after beating me up so hard I can't remember what happened. Now they look like cartoon characters! That has to be it! Oh my god what do I do! My parents don't know where I am an-_ _ **I Don't know where I am!?**_ _Someone please save me..._

The boy began to weep and Steven just looked on confused, then he realised. This boy had no idea where he was and he was most likely in extreme pain.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help. I'll get the Gems and we'll sort this out, yeah?" Steven softly crooned. The Gems came up at that moment, Pearl had some soup and a glass of water. The boy noticed and looked around frantically; _Oh no! More people, they must be trying to feed me something, bad probably! I need to get out of here..._ Adrenaline kicked in and started to course through his veins, he jolted out of bed and tried to run away. Garnet caught him as he was about to leap off the room side. "NO! LET ME GO!" He pleaded whilst struggling out of her arms, but to no avail. "Please! I don't know what you have done to me but I want to go! Why!? Why have you done this to me!?" He ranted, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We didn't do this. We found you and are trying to help. Let us. Please." Garnet murmured softly into his ear. The boys struggles slowed down, whether it was Garnet's words or that the adrenaline was fading. He nearly collapsed again but Garnet had him in her arms. She went and put him back in the bed.

"Now, what is your name?"

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter! Should I upload more often? I am uploading one chapter every 3 days. Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review, Constructive criticism accepted but no hate posts thanks.**


	3. My name is

**Welcome back! Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

"My name is Nathan." The boy said.

"Hello Nathan." Garnet replied

"Can I call you Nath? Its a cool nickname!" Amethyst wondered out loud.

"Hello Nathan, I have some soup for you, it will help you heal." Pearl kindly explained whilst setting up a mini table on his lap and placing the soup on it.

"Thank you..." Nathan murmured as he went to sip the soup.

"Be careful! it's hot!" Pearl cautioned. Nathan replied by stopping and started to blow gently on the soup surface. As soon as he took a sip he felt tremendously better.

 _Maybe they are being serious... but that doesn't explain why they look and sound like the Gems... I need a doctor to check on me. I'll just deal with it for now, I guess its kind of cool. Its pretty unnerving to think that they don't look like that in real life._ He proceeded to finish the soup, feeling awkward under their gaze. He seemed suprised at how nice the soup was and began to tuck in realising he was ravenous. Thinking back, Nathan realised he couldn't remember much. He remembered his family in the Uk and he was just re-watching the early episodes of Steven Universe...! He had just started to watch the episode 'Cheeseburger Backpack' and then he heard a noise out his window, there was a huge thud and someone entering his room, then a bright flash and extreme pain... then nothing...? He couldn't remember what they looked like nor what happened after. He started freaking out again.

"Yo, Pearl what do we do?! He's hyperventilating! WHAT DO WE DO!?" Amethyst screeched worried. Pearl was softly speaking to Nathan to calm him down.

"Hey, its okay. We are here, we wont hurt you. We protect humanity!" Pearl cooed. At her words he began to breath even faster. She didn't know what was wrong until Steven moved her out of the way and said to him.

"Hey, Nath. We won't hurt you, we will try to do whatever we can to help." his words seemed to sooth him.

"Okay... okay... I need to wash, please." They were confused for a moment till they saw the state he was in. Garnet went to pick him up but he insisted he walked. Somehow he knew where the bathroom was but they just assumed he had seen it when he woke. They helped him down the stairs, he didn't resist help there, and he walked to the bathroom. He went in and locked the door. A minute later they heard a scream.

"AAAAGHH! WHAT THE HECK!" The gems rushed in after, forgetting the door was locked.

"Nathan! Whats wrong!" Garnet shouted through the door. There was no response for a while.

 _I... I... I've got a a GEM?! A **DIAMOND** no less! How- How wha?! This doesn't make sense I thought I could deal with this! I was just going to Sho- _ "Nath! Dude, we cant help you if you don't tell us whats wrong!" Amethyst proclaimed.

"No! Get the hell away! I can't deal with this! Its too much!" Nathan cried out.

"I'm coming in!" Garnet announced. She then kicked down the door after checking her future vision to confirm he wasn't behind it. She then stopped, slack-jawed at the sight in front of her. Nathan was on the floor and... had a Diamond gem!? She was for the first time at loss at what to do. Pearl had a explosive reaction. Pearl then screamed. "HE'S A DIAMOND! HE WAS JUST SHAPE-SHIFTED ALL THE TIME! POOF HIM...HER... IT!" Steven and Amethyst were completely oblivious at why they had such extreme reactions to Nathan having a diamond gem, Steven had thought it was pretty cool but was appaled at what Pearl had said and jumped in front of Nathan to protect him.

"NO! HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!" He yelled.

"ITS A DIAMOND! ITS EXISTANCE IS WRONG!" Pearl countered. Steven was shocked to hear those words coming out of Pearls mouth. She wasn't evil? Surely she had a reason for this? _No! I will protect him!_ Steven stayed where he was. Eventually Nathans voice pierced the tense atmosphere.

"Give me a chance please. All I remember is being home, then someone entering my room and a bright light and searing pain! Then all of a sudden I'm here!" Nathan exclaimed. Garnet cut in.

"We will give you a chance... Nathan..."

"What!? You can't let it off!? Garnet!?" Pearl screeched.

"My decision is final, Pearl." Garnet asserted. "Now lets give Nathan some privacy. He needs to wash and I have broken the door." Then she left, Steven and Amethyst following, then Pearl begrudgingly went last. Finally alone, Nathan began to take a shower whilst thinking over the events of the past couple hours...

"OH NO! THE SEA SPIRE!"

* * *

 **If you're wondering why I chose my gem to be a diamond, it has nothing to do with the Homeworld diamonds or the power it posses, its merely because it's my birthstone! =D Thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive critisicm is allowed, hate posts are not tolerated.**


	4. Cheeseburger Backpack?

**Hello and welcome back. Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar**

* * *

 _Okay, I'm a diamond. Does this mean I'm related to Pink, Yellow, White and Blue Diamond? What colour is it. hm. Red? I'm Red Diamond? What! No, thats not a thing, I will never associate my gem as- oh my god what am I doing? I'm accepting that I am in Steven Universe. The Cartoon! My gosh, I guess thats it. I need to put my old life behind me? Arhgh, its too hard to do that. My family and friends.. gone... I guess I have to live here and now. Deal with this. I am NOT a diamond. I may have a diamond but I am not one of THEM! I will speak to... the Gems... and... Steven... and we will sort something out... I wonder what my weapon is?  
_

Nathan then got out of the shower and draped a towel round him. He then walked out over the door and called out. "I'm ready to talk to you guys!" The Gems and Steven walked in from outside after hearing him, Steven was holding a dirty and dull brown parcel, it looked as if it had been outside all day and some of the wrapping paper was ripped off revealing a small layer of fabric that looked like... cheese? He walked over nervously and asked "What's that?"

"Oh nothing!" Steven withheld, "It's **controversial** ," he said smugly knowing he said a ' _fancy_ ' word.

* * *

In the meantime, Pearl was freaking out and sobbing excessively. In her mind, Nathan was a no-good, stuck-up, sniveling snob who was a ruthless killer. She _**hated**_ him with every hard light fiber of her body. It took all of her self-control not to rush in and shatter him. Anytime she seemed like she was about to she was held down by Garnet. Pearl was just so _**MAD!**_ The sea spire was gone! It was all _its_ fault!

She couldn't help herself and ran into her room to seethe. Amethyst didn't get what Pearl's problem was! He was just a kid, who happened to have a gem that was a diamond! She knew that diamonds were one of the best gems and figured that was it. Pearl was jealous. She _**hated**_ it when Pearl got like this! Garnet sensed Amethyst's inner turmoil and decided it was time to tell her of the diamonds on homeworld. "Amethyst. I need to tell you something." She mentioned.

"What! Can't you see this isn't the time! Pearls probably _shattered_ Nathan by now!" Amethyst shouted.

"Be reasonable. I do have future vision you know." Garnet reprimanded.

"Yeah, but it only shows _**possible**_ futures! It isn't even Guaranteed" Amethyst ranted. Garnet took of her shades. Amethyst looked down.

"Sorry Garnet, I just don't get why Pearl is so mad!"

"If you would have let me speak, I would have told you why. Now, a long time ago before you emerged..." Garnet started.

* * *

Steven then went wide eyed and rushed out yelling "You saw nothing!" he then walked back in wearing a cheeseburger as a backpack and then breaking out into a speech about how he can 'vanquish' his foes by keeping important things in his cheeseburger backpack and that it will lead the gems and him to victory. He faltered when mentioning him and the gems, unsure whether to add Nathan into the group. They both broke out laughing after his mad speech. Nathan had needed a laugh and felt like things weren't going to be so bad after all. Steven then asked about his gem. "Thats pretty cool! Even cooler that my cheeseburger backpack!" They both chuckled at this. "I'm sorry about how Pearl reacted. I'm sure she was just suprised at seeing another gem in a long time." Steven apolagised.

"Yeah... sure." Nathan whispered. He knew from the other episodes what the diamonds were like. He shook it off and asked "Whats a sea spire?" He of course knew what it was but had to seem curious to feel normal and to lighten the mood. Steven didn't know what it was, so that means he hadn't been told and it was either still standing or demolished. He didn't know that it had been a while since Steven had got his package, Nathan thought he had only just got it and the gems would be here covered in feathers. Thinking about this he decided to experiment with time. He went over to the fridge and opened it. A big mess of cracked shell, yolk and egg white came out. "Ah." was all he said. Steven looked over confused and then saddened.

"Oh no! The fridge!" He then went over and caressed its side murmuring to it. Nathan looked at Steven and shook his head at his love of all things. Then realising he was still battered up he felt tremendously tired and asked Steven where he could sleep, though he said that he wouldn't take Steven's bed. He wouldn't deprive the kind boy of his bed that he honestly thought was amazingly comfy. Steven tried to find Amethyst to ask if she had a spare bed in her room but he couldn't find her. He then reluctently said that Nathan would have to sleep on the sofa if he wasn't going to take his bed. Nathan then thanked him and walked over to the sofa before hearing Steven say "If you won't take my bed then at least take my covers!" and then proceeding to throw the covers right on top of Nathan and shouting "SLEEP OVER!" then adding "EVEN IF IT IS ONLY 1PM!" Nathan chuckled and settled down into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if I could improve on writing, I feel like I am pretty bad... Also, I really don't feel its necessary to put the thing about hate posts anymore, most people are civil and I don't even get many people reading this, (for me in this point in time anyway.) So yeah. =3 bye.**


	5. The Perfect Stack

**Hello! Welcome baaack. I need to find more ways of saying this.. hm. Well, who else but the people! So, tell me some good intro's to my chapters =D. As always, Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. Also, am I doing this right? Is it fine if I just put 'I do not own Steven Universe' in it? idk. Tell meh. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan winced as he rolled over, he still hurt a little but his bruises were mostly gone. He was still on the sofa and Pearl was still suspicious of him, he loved the times when they left. Being with Steven is always a fun time, he is just such a great guy! He obviously never says that he enjoys time without the gems as he knows Steven loves the gems with every fiber of his being and he would do nothing to harm them.

Nathan then kneeled up and opened the window above his 'bed' he then breathed in the fresh seaside air. He heard Steven mumble in his sleep as he began to wake up and smiled. _I still can't get over how this is my life now. This is what I live with. I have already seen that life here is no longer a script, the looks and sounds are no longer the makings of animators and composers. It is beautiful. I can live in this world, one that I have wished I could be in for a long time. I just wish that I didn't lose my family or my friends... I hope they are okay. Coping without me._ Steven then woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Nath," (Steven has grown fond of Amethysts nickname for Nathan)

"Hey, Steven. You sleep well?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, thanks for asking, did you?" Steven replied

"Mhm, the Gems aren't here by the way. They went on some mission or something."

"Oh, ok. I guess I should make breakfast for everybody. Do you want to help?" Steven asked

"Yeah.. Sure." Nathan asked half-heartedly, he remembered what happened in the episode 'Together Breakfast' _Uh oh, I was waiting for this to happen. I didn't think it would take so long though. Its been 3 days! ***** At least its given me time to recover and help Pearl notice that I am not an evil diamond. I wonder if she has even noticed that my Diamond is red. Not Yellow or Blue or White or... Pink. Thats a thought. I have my own theories and personal favourite theories but, maybe I'll be able to find out which are true? I have already seen that I can bend the time stream a little, such as the gems not going to fix the sea spire and steven not screwing it up, I did. Yet, it ended up with the same result. The sea spire is destroyed and Steven has a cheeseburger backpack. I think this is the together breakfast episode... I wonder how I will affect it?_

"Okay, What shall it be made of?" Steven pondered to himself. "Ah! I know!" Steven then proceeded to rummage through all the drawers spilling food everywhere. "Hey Nath! Can you find me the waffles?"

"Sure."

Both boys basically trashed the room getting stuff to eat. Steven dropped the waffles into the toaster and grapped the chocolate syrup. The waffles popped out a second later. Literally. "Wow, fast toaster." Nathan said gawking at it.

"What do you mean? Aren't all toasters like that?" Steven innocently asked.

"Uh... I.. don't.. know." Nathan whispered. He'd forgotten he was in an entirely new universe with different things. As Nathan sat there contemplating his existance in this universe, Steven set about putting on the chocolate sauce. "Hey Nath, I'm gonna go and check if the gems are hiding in the temple." Steven proceeded to run over to the temple door and bang on it shouting "Pearl? Garnet? Amethyst...? hm." He then made a face which caused a giggle to erupt out of Nathan.

"You know what this could do with? Popcorn!" Nathan announced, knowing that was what Steven would put on next.

"Hey, thats just what I was thinking!" Steven replied, stars in his eyes, "Maybe... We are connected." Steven then took a quick intake of air whilst placing his fingertips on his chin, mouth agape, looking into space. Nathan snapped him out of it by speaking,

"Maybe?" He questioned as he made a cat face. **(like this: =3 )** and looked at Steven. They both erupted into giggles. Placing the popcorn bags into the microwave, Nathan also found that microwaves are significantly faster too. Steven took the bags out and opened them over the stack of pancakes, grinning like a madman. He then sat over by the warp pad and counted down, when he reached 0 he shouted "aaaand.. Warp in!" when they didn't he sighed and said "I guess they are still out saving the world.." Whilst this happened, Nathan was holding back breath hoping they wouldn't arrive, he didn't mind Garnet (She was his favourite, albeit a little intimidating when next to you.) and Amethyst is fun but Pearl seems to want to harm him. She seemed the most selfish to him too... Always moping around about Rose. She nearly let Steven _DIE!_ He remembered it when she was running away with Rose's scabbard, in his future now, and Steven leaped but fell... She didn't even try to save him, merely looked on. She also tried to shatter him, you know, that too.

When the Gems didn't arrive, Steven went about putting whipped cream on top. Nathan looked pretty uncomfortable as he didn't like Whipped Cream but he didn't want to make Steven take it off as he seemed to like it. Steven then went outside and called for the Gems, again, they didn't arrive or reply. So Steven grabbed a strawberry and seemingly block tower building style, he dropped it on top.

"ITS DONE!" Steven shouted.

"Wow." Was all that Nathan said.

* * *

 **Aaaaand thats the end of this one! I have been trying to make the chapters longer. Tell me if you want them longer or shorter, or just say a word range! Thanks for reading! Bye!  
**


	6. Pearl's Room

**"The flags are flying. The balloons are ready for release. It's a great day, one we've been planning and waiting for. I'm sure you'll concur, this is an agreeable welcome." I couldn't think of a good welcome so I borrowed this one hehe. Hope you enjoy. Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

Both Steven and Nathan looked at the stack with envy and Steven made a bad pun up about it being a balanced breakfast.

"How long have to been waiting to say that?" Nathan asked.

"AGES!" Steven exploded grinning. The Warp pad activated then and Steven ran over to it. Garnet appeared in the beam of light. He recited the exact same pun. Garnet just stood there. Nathan was looking over, feeling slightly intimidated but it wasn't that bad. He wondered how long he was going to stay. Nathan decided to ask later.

"I can not stay for long Steven. I must burn this" She stated holding up a roll of parchment with some odd symbols on it. Cool! He then took a picture of it. Garnet grabbed the phone out of his hand and told Steven she needed to burn his phone too.

"Wait! Garnet!" Nathan shouted as Garnet opened her door. She looked at him, it was pretty unnerving as he couldn't tell what she felt about him, whether she hated him or not. He stuttered out,"You- er, can delete a photo..." Garnet stared at him for a moment, as if doubting him, but she then spoke,

"Thank you Nathan. Steven can keep his phone now. Make **sure** to delete it." She emphasised on sure. Whatever that thing was, its very image could do something bad. Garnet dropped Steven's phone into his hand then activated her two gems on the door and walked in. Nathan went and deleted the photo of Steven's phone, then Amethyst crashed in the door startling Nathan and making him drop Steven's phone. It smashed onto the floor. Amethyst yelled "Dumb police! Uh, your dumb!" and started to spray near the together breakfast. Steven saw his phone drop but he already jumped to block the water from the breakfast. "Nooooooooooo...!" He got wet, somehow managing to block all the water. Lying there, Amethyst just laughed.

"I totally got you!" Amethyst announced. Steven was just looking at his phone upset.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Steven! I was just suprised because Amethyst jumped in and I havent seen her shapeshif-"

"How do you know about shapeshifting?" Amethyst cut in. Nathan struggled for an excuse that wasn't 'You lot are a cartoon from what I would assume is a parallel universe to you and I have seen and know lots about you and know your future. Better than Garnet.'

"I just assumed, I mean, you all have Gems embedded into your bodies and are obviously aliens so I just assumed that you could do that so when I saw a purple man with an Amethyst Gem on his chest I just thought it was shapeshifting." Nathan said, then gasped for air and added, "Guess I was right."

"Uh, wow, dude. Nice, you're pretty clever. Pearl should like you but she doesn't like your Diamond, personally, I think its awesome." Amethyst complimented.

"Oh, thanks!" Nathan replied, bewildered that his words had such an effect on them. **  
**Amethyst's door then began to open and she shouted "Hey! Thats my door!" and ran towards it, out came Pearl holding a sword with both hands. Nathan and Pearl caught each other's eyes for a moment but they both looked away annoyed.

"I was just counting my swords and noticed one was missing! So I went and looked the only place I thought it would be, other than my room of course, and can you guess where it was!" Pearl ranted.

"In my ro-"

"IN YOUR ROOM!" Pearl hollered. Nathan and Steven just looked at eachother at Pearl's rudeness, she was obviously stressed, something Nathan had a feeling was his fault. He didn't care much. Every now and then he liked pearl after she resolved things with Greg, but he knew that wasn't for a looooooong time yet... And he had to live through it. All of her saltiness... All of it.

"And how exactly did it get in my room?!" Amethyst asked, rhetorically, "FROM YOUR STUPID ROOM DUMPING THINGS IN IT!"

"Oh please! You _took_ it!" Pearl retorted.

"Wah!? No! I did not!"

"Yes you did, but its all in the past.. I cleaned your room by the way." Pearl badgered, secretly smiling because she knew what that meant to Amethyst.

"You did what!? I had a system!" Amethyst shouted, rushing past. The temple door closed again and Steven groaned,

"I wanted together breakfast with everybody but they keep leaving!" He moaned.

"Oh thats nice Steven." Pearl said whilst opening her own door and walking through, not looking at Nathan. She then dropped into the water with a splash.

"Oh nooo! Not you too! I can't let this be together brunch!" Steven shouted whilst running to the temple door, closing after Pearl.

"Steven! No!" Nathan shouted, running to get him, he knew what would happen next. Steven got his arm stuck in the door and wrenched it open, Nathan leaped after Steven and they both landed in Pearls room with a splash. Pearl immediately noticed them from the noise and saw Nathan first.

"What are **_you_** doing here?!" She spat with contempt, then she saw Steven and shreiked, "What are you also doing in here! You know its dangerous in here!"

Steven then walked over to the water talking about his together breakfast and realised that it was water... He fell in and started to swim with his feet **?**** Nathan had just recovered and got up only to see Steven slowely get pulled to the edge.

"Argh! Why do I always have to be too late for these things!" He yelled as he jumped in after him.

Steven began to yell.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Just a note with the star thing, I was wondering how Steven could swim with his feet, I have tried to just stay afloat with just my feet to no avail, must be a gem thing =3. By the way, all the positive reviews are amazing, thank you. It inspires me to write more. =)  
**


	7. Amethyst's Room

**I am delighted to bring you, the reader to a WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! A sign is held saying"Clap and cheer".. *Silence* ...Steven Universe is owned by C.N and Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

Steven started screaming.

"Woaaaahhhhh! Ahhhh!" He yelled as the water twisted and turned, behind him was Nathan, also screaming.

"What do we do!" Steven asked after the screaming stopped.

"I... I think we just- uh go with it?" Nathan replied. The landscape around them glimmered and shone as they whizzed down the stream. Then it came to an abrupt stop and they landed in the water with a splash. They then started swimming to land. They ended  
/up in Amethyst's room where she was throwing some bits around.

"Amethyst!" They said simultaneously.

"Oh whats up guys? Did you come down the waterfall? Pearl gets _so_ mad at me for her junk being in here but it just flows down here!"

"Junk like what?" Steven asked

"Junk like you!" Amethyst replied and grabbed Steven, chuckling. Nathan stood there awkwardly watching. Amethyst noticed this and put Steven down. "Yo, you alright Nath? You look kind of uncomfortable there." She said softly.

"I'm fine.. I'll just let myself out, I- uh need to do something. He then walked off to this odd tunnel thinking it was the way out. A few minutes past and he appeared at the edge, there were large floating rock-platforms around here and what looked like  
/the crystal heart up ahead. Nathan realised what was about to unfold.

"Argh!" He grunted in exasperation. He knew that Steven and Amethyst would come this way soon and make the breakfast monster. Then he realised something.

 _I have already learnt that I can't change the main events. Anything bad that will happen will happen to me too. What does this mean for the future? Jailbreak? Malachite? The Cluster? Oh my gosh. Whatever is about to unfold would have happened anyway, I just have to deal with it._

"Gimme gimme gimme!" The voice of Amethyst broke Nathan out of his thoughts. Her voice echoed through the tunnel but it was getting closer. He made the leap and found himself to float. "Ahah! I can float!" He announced. At the same time, Amethyst and  
/Steven came running in. Then they stopped, gawking at him.

"What?" He asked. Nathan had changed, he had grown a little. To what an average 14 year old would look like.

"How do I look?" Nathan asked,he had a deeper voice. A small bit more muscle (Not much though) average build with a height of 5'5. He was still

cleanshaven, though he had to shave every now and then.

"Uh, wah, Wow. Lookin' pretty teenagerishthere. Can humans even do that? Oh wait yeah. _Diamond._ I don't even know howthat happened but whatever." Amethyst mumbled, still in shock at what just took place in front of her, all  
thoughts of food abolished. Steven however had stars in his eyes. 

"Cooool! Will I grow like that!" He wondered.

"Uh, come on guys, I know that was cool and all but we need to... uh, actually.. I don't know, how about we turn back?" Nath suggested.

"Wait, no! Whats that thing!" Steven asked, pointing to the crystal heart within the tunnel the other side of the floaty rock place. Nathan knew it was the crystal heart but not much from there.

"I don't know but we should turn back." He wisely, cautioned.

"Yeah, thats the crystal heart... Wait, is that Pearl?! Whats she doing in there!" Amethyst yelled annoyed, she then leaped over and walked through. Nathan asked Steven if he could get over, Steven then tried to jump over, Nathan knew he could, but maybe  
/that was chance. He didn't want to risk it. Luckily, Steven made it. Then both then went over to find Amethyst and Pearl arguing.

"I was checking on the crystal heart!" Pearl spat

"Yeah sure you were!" Amethyst hissed.

"What were you doing here anyw- STEVEN!" Pearl yelled. "WHY DID YOU LEAD HIM HERE!"

"I was chasing Steven and we were having so much fun, we were going to go back but I saw YOU here! I had to ask why! We aren't meant to be here!" Amethyst retorted, meanwhile, Steven had gone to take a look down the pit, he then wobbled and fell forward,  
/hands just grappling into the pipe, he then held there.

"Uhh, guys? A little help here!" He asked nervously.

"Oh what steven!" Pearl barked then she saw him. "OH MY GOSH STEVEN GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Pearl's shout had suddenly startled him and his legs turned to jelly, he started to fall. Screaming. Again.

* * *

 **WELP! Thats that! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. The fight!

**I have deleted this in favour of the comments. It will be rewritten.**


	9. The End (Explanation)

**Well, I read some comments and thought "Hey, don't get down over some constructive criticism! You yourself said it was fine!" but proceeded to feel down anyway, well my morning stunk but the day grew on and I ended up having the best day of the week. Even got a date for sunday! ;D Anyway, I didn't want to be percieved as one of those stereotypical 14 year olds who can't handle criticism. So I thought,** ** _back track a little, edit chapter 7 and redo 8, take the advice. Use it._**

 **I tried.. It didn't work. I then thought on how I am not cut out for this. I'm still learning it for GCSE! If I am going to do something long term. I need to be older. Like in the story, I like to rush into things. One day I realised that most things people acomplish happen when they are much older than I am. So this story will just become one of those that sit in 's database, gathering dust. A failed fic. I realised that I didn't really find much fun in it and it became a chore. One of those things. So I ask two final questions.**

 **Should I delete it? Y/N**

 **Was it good till Chap 7? Y/N**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
